Pas de Deux
by Virginalis
Summary: "La danza es el lenguaje del alma, expresa lo que es tan profundo, muy sutil para las palabras"
1. chapter 1

_

Gira y cada movimiento es poesía que envuelve mundos

y entre melodías sus piruetas dibujan

en el aire sus sueños y metas ,

se recrea en saltos que

quieren tocar el cielo ,

se suspenden deteniendo

en el espacio al tiempo

es la prosa y el verso

que se escribe de puntillas

generando sensaciones

son estrellas

o ramilletes de flores

ángeles,hadas o mariposas

plumas sinuosas que vuelan

danzan al son de la música

perpetuando en segundos

alegrías,dulces caricias

quebrantos,utopías

es lenguaje

es pasión

arte."

-Adela.

Un, dos, tres. Un, dos , dos, tres, developé, pirouette. Concentrarse, con-cen-trar-se. Recordar la coreografía. Ignorar el leve pinchazo que resintió en el dedo gordo de su pie izquierdo, producto de tal vez una herida en este. Que por su mente no pasara ningún gesto de disgusto que hiciera notar el malestar en sus falanges producido por soportar su peso pluma sobre las macizas puntas. De sus hombros no se desplegaba brazos, si no unas preciosas y delicadas alas que danzaban al compás de su cuerpo, guiadas por la música con toda la delicadeza que pudiera caber en ella. Barbilla y pecho en alto, vientre apretado, respirar profundo y contener. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro.

Sus dientes tomaron su labio, gesto adquirido con años de errores. Podía imaginarse los abucheos de unos invisibles espectadores frente a su tambaleo, a su incapacidad de cumplir más de cinco fouettés sin lucir como su tío ebrio luego de Navidad. De repente ya no tuvo alas, si no torpes brazos que trataban de recuperar su equilibrio. De repente su peso pluma se transformó en mil kilos que la llevaron a dar su huesuda rodilla contra el piso de madera. Y de repente el ambiente ya no se llenaba de los suaves acordes de Tchaikovsky, si no de los quejidos de su profesora.

—Non, petit cygne.—La imponente voz de Madame Dumont rebotó en las acústicas paredes del teatro, y las escuchó como si la mujer gritara por un megáfono en su oído. Timidamentr escondió avergonzada el rostro tras su flequillo en lo que la mayor se acercaba al escenario desplazándose con la elegancia de una reina, algo que tal vez nunca conseguiría. Hasta se preguntó si en vez de caminar, flotaba.

—Si no mantienes la cabeza al frente, nunca lograrás una serie de fouettés completa, Agatha. El equilibrio es lo más importante para una bailarina.

Madame Dufort flotó sobre la escalera, desplazándose hasta alcanzarla y opacar su triste metro cincuentaycuatro con el casi metro ochenta de origen soviético-francés. Y como si se tratara de su nieta, acunó su moreno rostro entre sus manos blancas. Su piel besada por el sol de su Grecia natal siempre contrastaba entre tanta gente de palidez espectral. Intentó no fruncir el entrecejo ante el error de su nombre, a poco de convencerse que ni tras seis años aprendería que sus padres le habían llamado Agasha. A-ga...sha.

—Si no te concentras nunca serás un cygne parfaite, seguirás siendo otro ganso más ¿Je comprends?

—Comprendo, Madame.

Y esa fue la sencilla respuesta otorgada en tono bajito, buscando evitar que las aves de rapiña a las que llamaba compañeras escucharan su asustada voz. No necesitaba rusas estiradas riéndose de su debilidad. La segunda persona regresó con su retintín al asiento que ocupaba anteriormente ¿Sería Madame Dufort un alien?

Su cuerpo se puso tenso como una cuerda en el espacio en que la música comenzaba. Si Serinsa no le hubiera enseñado aquellos ejercicios de respiración, Agasha no existiría más, evaporándose por la galaxia como polvo estelar. Causa de muerte, nerviosismo extremo por unos ojos cobalto inspeccionándola con tanta atención que le hizo sentirse una rara de laboratorio.

La música inició y su mente viajó a planes astrales distintos, a otra galaxia. Al mundo en que los niños bailaban ballet vestidos de animales del bosque, a orillas de un encantador y resplandeciente lago y en el que ella tenía alas. De nuevo, sus brazos se volvieron alas y toda torpeza hizo metamorfosis a la delicadeza que sólo salía a relucir con las notas de ese señor de apellido que estaba de más pronunciar.

Albafica inspeccionó minuciosamente su coreografía, hasta el mínimo detalle. Aún no relucía la limpieza que tanto buscaba, comparable al blanco de las plumas de un cisne maduro. Peeeeero, no pudo hacerse el idiota ante la pureza e inocencia que emanaba con cada gesto, como si su cuerpo se hubiera desvanecido y el alma danzara por ella. Tenía la misma sensación que cuando escuchas a un niño de la calle contar su triste vida.

Hasta podía formar una película con las escenas que su cabeza se negaba a olvidar, recordándole una y otra vez por qué una niña de dieciséis años estaba a la cabeza del proyecto más importante en su vida. Albafica no era conocido por actuar de manera espontánea, siempre tenía un plan, una estrategia. Su plan de elegir como bailarina principal a la mejor de ellas y que menos ojitos le hiciera se fue a la borda cuando la menor del grupo entró al salón, calzó sus zapatillas e inició sus estiramientos ignorando su presencia por completo. No fue hasta que descubrió que ahí sobraba alguien con un cromosoma distinto al femenino que se volvió, y miró al peliazul como si una segunda cabeza de dragón saliera de su cuello.

La quiso. Y su madre se negó, quejándose ante tan dantesco error de escoger a la más pequeña y una de las menos experimentadas para ser Odette ¡Qué sabía esa mujer sobre lo que él buscaba!

Si le preguntaran sobre Agasha de inmediato pensaría en el patito feo trancisionando a cisne. No porque fuera fea, si no por la forma lenta en la que evolucionaba, siempre para bien.

Su ensimismamiento fue roto con las palmas de su mano, golpeándose entre sí de la forma en que lo hacía cuando era un niño y comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasitos en la danza. Y Agasha resplandecía de la misma forma que él al lograr sus cometidos.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Las pequeñas bombillas de luz blancas alumbraron la habitación, resaltando entre el ambarino y casi escaso resplandor dorado del farol que pendía en el centro de la habitación. Por el espejo podía ver a sus espaldas la cama de hierro con la roja pintura salteada en algunas áreas, el pequeño escritorio con su silla y el armario nada ostentoso, pero lo suficientemente capaz de contener sus insumos de ballet y sus posesiones traídas desde la lejana Grecia.

Frente a ella, el tocador con espejo. Agregar luces en el marco del reflectante había sido un pequeño lujo que pudo darse luego de sus primeras pagas al participar como secundario en obras de menor importancia. La luz amarilla era algo que le estorbaba muchísimo ¡Quién podría maquillarse sin equivocarse de tono con una luz tan opaca!

Sus dedos se deslizaron por la madera del tocador. Frío ébano barnizado, algunos arañazos y signos del paso del tiempo por aquí y por allá pero nada que le quitara mucho valor. Probablemente fuera el objeto más caro dentro de su pequeña habitación. Porque sí, su salario de un mes no era suficiente para pagar un mueble de tanto valor. Su padre, el florista del pueblo del que era oriunda, se encargó de enseñarle todo sobre la fauna. Lástima que el frío moscovita no le permitiera mantener ni un pequeño geranio en la habitación, que le evocara recuerdos de su natal tierra mediterránea.

El mismo efecto tenía el país helado sobre ella. En los dos años que llevaba allí, su piel siempre dorada y besada por el sol, ya no mostraba su color original de ninguna manera. Lo que antes le hacía resaltar entre las pálidas y frágiles muñecas rusas hoy lucía un poco descolorido. Aún así, se mantenía lejos de la común palidez extrema de sus compañeras.

Esparció sobre su rostro el fino polvo de arroz con el objetivo de fijar la foundation, cerrando los ojos mientras el suave pelo de la brocha acariciaba su piel. Hace dos años era una chiquilla que apenas sabía aplicarse brillo labial. Podía jactarse de lo mucho que había aprendido con el paso del tiempo. Su rostro lucía tan natural, como si no llevara una gota de maquillaje. Pero ¿Qué sería de ellas, las bailarinas, si no supieran decorar su rostro? Cada rasgo de su cara fue minuciosamente detallado, resaltando y afinando con iluminadores y contornos su rostro en forma de corazón, muy bonito y femenino. Los verdes ojos apenas se enmarcaban con kohl negro, tan sencillo que a la vez resaltaban como si de mil tonos de verde se tratase. Su madre solía decir "No existe mujer fea, si no mal arreglada". No es que se considerara fea-al menos no tanto-pero aceptaba por completo que su rostro se veía mucho más bonito con aquellos simples detalles.

La academia Vagánova de Ballet se caracterizaba no sólo por sus talentos, se nombraba también la belleza de sus artistas. En su mayoría rusas, también abundaban latinas, americanas y europeas. Delgadas, estilizadas, altas, con cuerpos firmes y rostros preciosos. Cada una de ellas lucía como una muñeca. Tuvo que aprender a resaltar entre tantas, con su altura menor al promedio y su rostro común. Se esforzaba más que nadie, claramente, tras dos años por fin pudo hacerse notar. Suspiró. El espejo le devolvió una imagen que le gustó. Su rostro lucía bonito, no podía decir lo mismo sobre la delgadez en su cuerpo. En su último pesaje la báscula devolvió unos insignificantes cuarenta y dos kilos. Según palabras de Evgenia, luciría mejor con esos tres kilos fuera, aunque bajo el cuello de su camiseta pudiera ver a la perfección sus prominentes clavículas, sus pechos casi inexistentes y el esternón marcado bajo su piel.

Un pequeño _click_ apagó la luz de su tocador. Con su bolso sobre el hombro, abandonó la habitación que le correspondía en aquel claustro para extranjeras e inmigrantes. Su reloj apenas marcaba las cinco de la mañana, se imaginaba que a esa hora sus compañeras continuaban con sus mascarillas y sueños de reparación. Cuando ocupas tu primer puesto como bailarina principal no puedes darte el lujo de descansar ni un minuto más de la cuenta. La práctica, siempre una prioridad.

La puerta corrediza siseó en voz baja, abriéndose tras el suave empujón de sus manos. De inmediato la helada temperatura del espacio la golpeó. Madame Dufont solía dejar el ventiluz abierto para que el ambiente se limpiara luego de horas de gente sudada bailando. La piel de sus brazos se erizó cuando el frío moscovita atravesó sin compasión su grueso abrigo de paño y cordero. En un suspiro se encargó de cerrar el ventiluz y encender la calefacción, a la que esperó unos minutos antes de que el ambiente se adecuara para iniciar su práctica. Estiró sus músculos de a uno, siendo cuidadosa de no sobrecargar estos, pues sería el colmo de la mala suerte que sufriera un desgarro en ese mismo momento y tuvieran que reemplazarla ¡Sobre su cadáver! No dejaría que nada ni nadie la alejara del papel por el que tanto estaba trabajando, sudando y derramando lágrimas. Tendría que quebrarse los huesos antes de acceder a no estar allí. Madame Dumont, sus compañeras, Albafica. Le demostraría a cada uno de ellos que no se equivocaron a la hora de elegirla.

Albafica Olsson-Dumont. Hijo de Madame Dumont, bailarina retirada y un empresario sueco estiradísimo, producto de una aventura. A sus veintisiete años ya era conocido por todo el mundo como uno de los mejores bailarines y coreógrafos. Formó parte de las compañías más importantes, contaba con el Ballet nacional de Rusia, Bolshoi y Royal Ballet en su grueso currículum.

Ninguna persona en el planeta se atrevería a dudar de la elección de un bailarín tan experimentado. Albafica ordenaba y el resto cumplía, nadie renegaba de las decisiones del joven sueco.

Excepto cuando anunció quién ocuparía el lugar de Odette.

Las bailarinas parecieron haber olvidado quién era el prestigioso Albafica tan de repente como había sido su elección. Con toda firmeza declaró que la más joven del grupo, sería la protagonista del gran Ballet, arrancando comentarios y teorías por parte de sus compañeras sobre la razón por la cuál Agasha, una bailarina casi promedio, se encontraba encabezando la obra del bailarín y coreógrafo activo más prestigioso de Rusia. Que si se había vuelto loco, que si estaban durmiendo juntos, que si ese día despertó con ganas de echar su carrera por la borda. El mundo del baile era cruel y sanguinario. Artistas con la trayectoria de su coprotagonista que llevaba años en la industria, tenían la piel curtida ante las críticas, saboteos y la siempre presente envidia. De todas formas, Albafica era un bailarín extremadamente talentoso, técnico y perfeccionista ¡De seguro nunca se enfrentó a tanta crítica negativa! En sus años como bailarina, solamente había escuchado alabanzas hacia él.

Pero Albafica estaba totalmente convencido de su decisión. Tan sólo le habían bastado cinco segundos de verla bailar para notar el _ángel,_ una inocencia que no creyó premeditada, que no encontraría en ninguna de las otras. Las bailarinas en lugar de piel tenían grueso cuero, eran cizañosas, crueles. Nunca alguien así calificaría en el papel del dulce cisne Odette.

La música resonó en el pequeño equipo de sonido. Acordes de piano tan ligeros, como si el intérprete tan sólo acariciara las teclas del instrumento. Inició su rutina de baile luego de un par de compases. Giró, se balanceó, permitió que la música la llevara, ejecutando con agilidad cada paso, deslizándose como el más delicado cisne en el agua. Tan concentrada estaba que no notó la nueva presencia, observándola tras la puerta corrediza ligeramente abierta.

Albafica no pudo dormir esa noche. La producción del ballet había llegado un poco tarde a sus manos y temía no llegar a tiempo para el estreno. Todos trabajaban y correteaban de aquí para allá, tratando de asegurarse de estar listos cuando debieran. La escenografía ya se llevaba más de la mitad de su presupuesto y tiempo, dejándole casi en la miseria con los vestuarios. Por eso quería asegurarse, de que su obra fuera la mejor sin precedentes. Su estrés mental y físico cada vez era mayor.

Harto de dar vueltas en la cama decidió practicar muy temprano esa mañana. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y una cara de perros que espantaría al mismísimo satanás. Con su bolsa al hombro abordó desde su hogar, un par de calles más allá de la academia, hacia el mismo. Cualquiera creería que era una locura ir caminando por las calles de Moscú a las cinco de la mañana, y lo era. Pero Albafica deseaba sentir el frío helando su cara, despertándolo y llevándose el agotamiento de una noche que se le hizo por demás larga.

Claramente llegó al salón helado, cubierto de una fina capa de nieve y con sus extremidades amortiguadas. El calor lo recibió como un abrazo, lo que le indicaba que alguien estaba más loco que él como para levantarse aún más temprano con semejante helazón. Y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que, efectivamente, la sin cordura era su cisne blanco. No había compartido mucho con ella salvo verla bailar entre sus compañeras y el corto solo que presenció unos días antes. Había algo en su pequeñez que lo conmovía, que le hacía verse como un ángel bailando sobre sus puntas. Podía imaginarla cubierta de plumas, balanceándose al compás de Tchaikovsky.


End file.
